manlyfandomcom-20200213-history
Manliness
Manliness is the very trait that this wiki is dedicated to preserving and promoting. To be manly is to have character traits suitable for men, such as strength, bravery, or ruggedness. "Manly" can also describe an object that is preferable for men (ex. "a manly set of power tools"), or manliness can be expressed through an action that is preferable for men to take (ex. "the manly thing to do"). Manliness is a standard for behavior to which men are held. Developing manly characteristics The following is a list of manly characteristics, each accompanied by a brief description of what this characteristic means to men, and how to be manlier in that regard: Physical fitness There are problems that can be better solved when a man is in better physical condition (for example, when one must chase down a purse snatcher). Obtaining and maintaining ideal physical condition may take a lot of work, but it's worth it because the natural result is to be more capable, energetic, and attractive. To this end, it's beneficial to establish an exercise routine. Exercise each of your muscles, with exercises such as squats, push-ups, and crunches. Be careful to not do more than you can immediately handle. Also of help in this endeavor is to exercise personal hygiene, and stand upright, minding your posture. Emotional stability It is manly to be emotionally secure, in control of one's thoughts and actions. This involves a certain balance: being expressive without being too weepy, and being firm without being too stoic. It is not manly to be thin-skinned, being easily angered or saddened by things that don't matter. People are repelled by an apparent lack of emotional stability. Peevishness is a quality that other people will have difficulty tolerating for very long. People prefer a man that they can go to for emotional support, which is less likely to happen if a man has poor control of his own emotions. Confidence Real men are respectful and respectable. Real men have a sense of confidence, and achieve it without tearing other people down. If a person worries too much about their own image, their image will suffer because their confidence will suffer, and their confidence will suffer because they are worried too much about their image. Therefore, a man should focus more on doing what is right than concern themselves with the opinions of others. A person can also appear more confident if they have good posture. Expressing healthy confidence can result in a man being placed in a leadership position. Manly men are confident and assertive. Intellectual well-being In recent times, men have been gaining an increasing understanding of the value of being logical and rational. Men are objective, and focused on results. Men focus on what's practical. When faced with a problem, assess the situation and calmly consider the options. Keep your mind sharp through mental activities, such as brushing up on math, or solving a Rubik's Cube. It can also help to learn new skills, which could help you to be more productive. Productivity Manly men are productive, getting stuff done and solving problems. Manly men strive to obtain and maintain employment. A man who remains productive is seen as having greater value to an organization than a man who is often not very busy. It can help to make a to-do list, then focus on completing it's objectives one at a time. Anything left undone has a way of taunting a man until he gets it done. A manly man does what he has to, not necessarily because he wants to, but because it's the right thing to do. Manly decision-making A manly man makes decisions fitting for men. If a man has an understanding of manliness, they can be better prepared to make manly decisions. If a man paints his home pink, buys a woman's car, and frequently orders strawberry daiquiris, those around him may not think of him as manly. Manliness is generally more rugged and focuses on the functional. Manly men aren't afraid to stand up for what they believe in, even if that means making sacrifices. Manly men make decisions reflecting their integrity. Libido It is considered manly to have a healthy sexual appetite. What can be troubling is that it's not always clear what is sufficient, and what is considered taking it too far. If a man is married, his spouse expects to be holding all of his sexual attention. If a man is single, he is expected to have a healthy interest in women. Men are expected to be sexually confident and assertive. If you're single and interested in someone, confidently ask her for a date. She wouldn't take you seriously if you express your interest timidly. Don't just admire her from a distance. A relationship with a woman leads to marriage and starting a family. If you would have difficulty supporting a family, don't feel pressured to start one. Many relationships encounter difficulties because they are initiated before a person is ready. Diet Some consider it manly to load up on greasy fast food and potato chips. Such are mistaken. Your body requires fuel to function. What you put in has an influence on what you get out. Put proper nutrition in, get strength, endurance, and mental focus. Put junk in, get lethargy. A good, manly diet goes hand-in-hand with well-being. It's easy to fall into the trap of eating a lot of snacks and convenience foods. Real men should pursue purity and quality. Men will naturally enjoy better health when consuming the recommended daily allowances from each food group, while limiting their fat, sugar, and sodium intakes. Entertainment Entertainment has subtle influences on the choices that a person makes. Characters in entertainment can make choices that the viewer may not normally consider, and viewers may find it easier to consider such choices, and probably not consider that the results portrayed in the fictional world may be unlikely and not typical. When a person views movies and TV shows with unmanly characters and themes, it may be more likely for the person to make unmanly choices. Preferable movies and TV shows would star a character who faces conflict and seeks a resolution through the use of manly characteristics such as strength, resolve, decisiveness, and intelligence. Manliness misconceptions Numerous comedic writers attempt to hide their own personal vices behind a facade of manliness. Others still market an image of manliness for their own personal gain. As a result, there is much confusion and many misconceptions as to what manliness is about. For example, one familiar with Tim Allen's performance in the televised sitcom Home Improvement can potentially be left with the impression that manliness involves a measure of reckless incompetence. One must realize that Tim Allen played a fictitious character whose actions were largely intended to be of comedic value. As another example, in a publication titled The Alphabet of Manliness, the author Maddox gives instructions on how to surreptitiously grope a woman's breasts. Much of The Alphabet of Manliness is intended to be comedic in value, and an attempt to follow some of the instructions therein can result in a man being added to a creepy list of individuals that anyone can look up by using their iPhone. Impressionable individuals can be influenced by the numerous "Old Spice Guy" or Dr Pepper commercials, which employ perceptions of manliness in a commercial manner. What's unmanly? A person can also take strides to be manlier if they avoid doing things they shouldn't. The following is a list of things that aren't manly, and should be avoided: *Whining - It is not manly to complain in a high-pitched voice about something you should be doing. Just get it done. *Excessive body fat - An excessive amount of body fat is an indication that you haven't been taking care of yourself. Exercise and start monitoring your nutrition. *Pink shirts - Do not participate in that short-lived trend in which men attempt to be ironic by wearing pink button-up shirts. *My Little Pony avatars - Another short-lived trend which purports irony. *Nicotine addiction - An addiction to nicotine is not manly. If you smoke, you should quit. Yes, you should. See also: Click this to visit a random page on this wiki. Category:Featured articles